Magic Knight Rayearth: When Two Worlds Collide
by IceMaiden1
Summary: Something is causing things in Cephiro to dissapear and end up on Earth (Specifically Tokyo) and vice versa. No one knows what is going on, except Clef has an idea. Could it be the Magic Knights? Please R/R
1. In the Forest It Begins

          A child-like figure stood very still, sweat was streaming down his face as he gazed upon his discovery.  He wiped the sweat away with a trembling, green, tunic sleeved arm.  He had never seen anything like this in all his nine years, and he had indeed seen many things.  He had seen the monsters that once plagued his land, and he had seen it nearly crumble into oblivion, but he had never seen something such as this.  It was like a small house, but with wheels and only seats.  It had two doors on either side of it, and there was a wheel inside in what seemed to be the front.  He could also see various compartments inside.  He briefly wondered what was in there, but stopped when he took a second look at the "thing's" exterior.  There were eyes on its front and back (or what he could only guess were them).  Was this thing alive?  He stumbled back in fright, too scared to run, thinking it might chase after him if he caused any sudden movement.

          "Tag.  You're it, Adam," a young, bright and cheerful female voice announced as she patted him on his head, causing his light brown hair to fall astray.  "I never thought I'd be able to find you so far out in the forest."

          "Shhhhh!  Ally, be quiet," he hushed, motioning to the object in front of him.

          She looked ahead of her, tearing blue eyes now set on it.  Ally, unlike Adam, had not seen such things and was frightened right off the bat.  "What is that?  Adam, I'm scared."

          "I don't know, Ally," Adam replied, "but we don't want to make it angry.  We should try and leave here very slowly so we don't wake it up."  He pointed to the front and rear.  "See, it has eyes."

          She gulped.  "Shouldn't we tell some grownups?" she whispered as they turned their backs on it, pacing away ever so slowly.

          "Yeah, but we shouldn't worry about that now.  We need to get out of here," he said, speaking a little bit louder now, feeling they were at a safer distance.  "Let's go!"

          The two small figures ran with all their might.  Adam, his gray eyes focused on reaching the town had taken the lead while Ally coughed and choked trying to keep up with him.  "Wait!" she called to him as she struggled to keep up, but he couldn't hear her.  Within two minutes the two were completely separated by the vast, green forest, and Ally was nowhere to be seen.

          When Adam had finally reached his village, a tiny town with little shops and wooden houses, he was completely out of breath.  "In the forest… there's something in there…" he told the village elder, a tall white haired man with deep blue-green eyes holding a staff.

          "What do you mean, my boy?" asked the elder with genuine concern.

          "Well…" he began after he had caught his breath, but no sooner than that word left his mouth, was interrupted by a concerned woman.

          "Where is Ally?" asked the woman, Ally's mother, horror stricken across her face to find she was not with her playmate.

          Adam turned around to find she wasn't there.  "Ally… is gone!  She was right behind me, I swear!  That thing must have gotten her!"

          The elder stomped his staff on the ground.  "We must go into the forest!  There is still a chance that we can find the girl.  All men, arm your weapons.  Adam, I'm relying on you to lead us there."

          Adam nodded slowly, and was surprised at the elder's aggressiveness.  "Yes, sir,"

          "You!" he called to a slightly older boy who had been watching.  "Go ring the alarm tower and tell the people of our ordeal.  We must hurry."

          "Yes, sir!" the boy exclaimed proudly as he ran away.

          The elder looked around as people scurried around, hustling as the announcement echoed through the town.  "I must contact Master Mage Clef," he told Ally's mother, "children will play, but if this truly is something, it is better to be safe than sorry."

          She nodded.  "Yes, of course.  I'll go fetch my husband."

          "Good."  He looked at Adam once more.  "Are you ready?"


	2. Worldly Passions

Chapter 1:  Worldly Passions

          "Ferio…" The name escaped Fuu Hououji's mouth as a mellow whisper, but the feeling she had when she said it was much more extreme.  She felt as if she were being embraced and then stabbed a hundred times afterward.

          She stared at her bedroom ceiling from her bed in which she laid.  "They say absence makes the heart grow fonder," she sighed to no one, "and what and absence it has been."  Nearly a year had passed since she had last gazed upon her beloved in the magical land of Cephiro, a beautiful place with strange creatures and magic.  She so did long to see his smiling face and to be embraced in his strong arms.  She grabbed her stuffed panda and hugged it tightly, and closed her emerald green eyes to hold back the salty tears that had begun to graze her soft face.  It was getting harder for her now.  With each day that passed, she simply missed him more.  She felt emptier and emptier.

          Fuu sat up.  "If only Tokyo was the land of the will rather than Cephiro… then I would wish Ferio here with all my heart."

          She sighed once more and got up off her bed, and walked over to her dresser.  Looking into the mirror, she began to brush loose strands of blond hair into place with her fingers.  "A walk would be nice to calm my nerves," Fuu decided as she finished fixing her hair and left her bedroom to go downstairs.  

Once she got downstairs, she grabbed her green cool-weather jacket and went outside.  She breathed in the cool air suburban air and found she was quite right.  The outside was making her feel better already.  She would have quite a pleasant walk.

A small park was a few blocks from her house and she quickly set forth toward it.  She often went there to think, for it was a very quiet park.  It didn't have the large playing fields and bright lights that modern parks did.  This one was rather old fashioned with a lot of wooded areas and a more natural setting.  The funny thing was, however, that Fuu never visited this park until after she had returned from Cephiro on the first occasion.  Maybe it was all the time she had spent in the woods there that made her feel more comfortable here.  Or perhaps it was the fact that sometimes she would come here and pretend that it was indeed the forests of Cephiro and that she was only a heartbeat away from Ferio.

Ferio.  She had to think about him again, she just couldn't help it.

She pushed the thoughts of him away when she reached her favorite place in the park and smiled fondly.  It was a small little den made by the branches of a large pine tree far into the woods.  No one else came here but her.  She would read novels, write poetry and sometimes think, like she would today here.

Fuu took of her jacket and wrapped it around her waist so she could sit on it under the massive pine.  However, when she finally made her way under the tree, she was not able to sit as she had planned, for her spot was already occupied.

"Oh!  I'm sorry!" Fuu apologized as she began to leave.  "I didn't know anyone knew of this place besides me."

A small teary face looked up at her.  "No!  Please don't go!  I'm lost."

Fuu looked at the little girl sympathetically.  "Oh, I'll help you find your parents.  My name is Fuu Hououji."

The girl's face brightened at the sound of Fuu's name.  "Magic Knight!  A Magic Knight is here to save me!" she exclaimed as she jumped out from underneath the pine tree.

"How do you know that?" asked a startled Fuu.

The girl smiled at her.  "Everyone in Cephiro knows the names of the Magic Knights!  Oops!  My name's Ally.  I'm pleased to meet ya'!"

"I'm pleased to meet you as well, Ally."  Fuu offered her hand to her.  "But how did you get here?"

The girl looked at her sideways.  "What do you mean?  I'm just lost.  It must have been when I was running from that monster, but it's gone now.  So can you take me back to my mommy and daddy now?"

"Do you mean in Cephiro?"

"Well, of course!"

Fuu looked at Ally both sadly and strangely.  "…but we're on earth… my world… however did you get here…"


	3. The Hunt

The Hunt

"Come on, now!  Keep your pace.  Adam, you said it wasn't much further!" the elder encouraged as he lead the men of the village deep into the forest.  His once peaceful eyes were now cold with the determination to find the beast that Adam had spoke of, the same beast that could have killed Adam's playmate, Ally, his granddaughter.  "Come, men!  Let's go!"

Adam looked around him.  He had no idea where he was.  Was one supposed to know where they had been while they were running away from a wicked beast and full of terror?  When he had been asked by the elder to lead the men, could he have said "no"?  He looked at the ground as he walked.  He had just made a big mistake.  For all he knew, he could be leading them in circles.  He looked at a birch tree that looked familiar, but then noticed that all the birch trees looked familiar.

"Adam, my boy, you're falling behind," said a recognizable voice as he picked Adam up and sat him on his strong, muscular shoulder.

"Dad!  You came!" Adam shouted gleefully as he did his best to hug his father while sitting on top of him – all he managed was to hug was his head, but it was good enough.

"Of course I did, son," the burly man chuckled.  "I wanted to see this monster of yours."

Adam narrowed his cloudy eyes.  "There is a monster.  It's here… somewhere."

Adam's father stopped walking when he heard the sternness of his son's usually gay voice.  He looked him over.

"Well, then, if you say there is a monster, then there's a monster."  He smiled soothingly.  "I believe you."

Adam tightened his pink lips and nodded in front of him.  "Well, you may be one of the few.  The other guys have been saying things."

"I know.  I heard them."

"Mmmm."  Adam shook his head in dismay; he knew he shouldn't have said anything.

"Are we getting closer?" a man in a blue tunic yelled from the front of the group.

"Uhh… yeah," Adam answered unconvincingly.

The man grunted at Adam's response, noticing his uncertainty.  "Are you sure there's a monster out here?  I mean, isn't it possible that the little girl just got lost?  Why are we following the guidance of a child?"

The elder glared at this man and opened his mouth as to speak, but a bolt of lightning striking the ground in front of him interrupting anything he would have said.  The ground shook and several men were thrown off their feet.  The debris from where the lightning struck quickly cleared and soon everyone could make out an adolescent-looking figure wearing white robes and holding a staff.  He had white hair that sort of poofed in the front and blue eyes that shined like crystals.  Although, the most peculiar thing about him was the blue horn that he wore on his forehead.  This horn, however, was the thing that gave his identity away almost instantly.

"Master Mage Clef!" the elder exclaimed in surprise.  "You arrived here so quickly.  For a moment there, I thought you were the monster."

The Master Mage nodded at this.  "Yes.  This monster you speak of… does it have wheels of some variety?"

All eyes turned to Adam.  "Y-yes, Master Mage Clef, sir…" he said nervously.

"I see.  Well, I happen to know of this monster you are searching for as well as its location."

"All right, men!  You heard him-" the elder began.

"Although, I'd much appreciate it if only those who have seen this monster accompany me to where it is."

Everyone looked at each other.  "Only Adam, that boy," started the elder pointing toward Adam, "has seen the great beast.  Wouldn't it be wise for his father or another adult here to go with him?  He can't go unprotected.  He's but a mere child."

Master Mage Clef glanced over at Adam.  Adam felt very uneasy.  He was getting a lot of unwanted attention today.  "We'll be fine.  Nothing will happen to this young man, you have my word."

"Fine sir!" Adam's father called to Clef.  "We trust your judgment, but could you please tell us why only those who have seen the beast may go?"

Master Mage Clef grimaced.  He was not expecting so many questions, and he was already having a bad day.  This wasn't the only village that was finding "mysterious objects".  There was a town on the other side of Cephiro that even had one of them appear inside the local pub.  "My good sir, I am a Master Mage, however, I could never protect all of you at the same time if you all were to join me on this small quest.  It is wisest only to let those who are familiar with this creature's actions come."

Adam's father sighed, still unsure, "Yes, thank you, Master Mage.  I understand now."

"Good," Clef said a bit harshly.  He was becoming severely impatient.

The elder waved his staff, not much unlike Clef's.  "You heard him!  Let's get back to the village.  I trust you will bring the lad home?"  The last question was directed to Clef.

"Yes, of course."

"Men, let's go!"  Without any hesitation, every one got up and began the march home, the elder in front, striding proudly.

"There is a reason I wanted it to be just you and I."  Clef's speech was much smoother now and Adam had begun to settle down.  
          "There is?"  Adam looked at him curiously.

Clef smiled warmly.  "Indeed."  He waved his hand and suddenly the both of them were standing in front of the "beast".  "This, my boy, is no beast as you speak of it as.  It is, in my opinion, rather harmless.  In fact I feel it is merely an object."

The young boy looked at the Master Mage sideways.  "An object?"

Clef paused for a moment; unable to decide whether the information he held could be kept secret by the child that stood beside him.  "You see I do not believe this object is from this world, but another."

Adam remained silent, in a near shocked stage.  Never had he ever heard of a world other than his own except for in the legend of the Magic Knights.  "Is that bad?"

Clef turned his gaze toward to object.  "I don't know… if one thing could travel to our world from another, then probably so could another."

"Could that be what happened to Ally?  Could she have traveled to the world from which this came?" Adam asked in an almost hysterical manor.  "Everyone got so caught up in the great monster hunt, that she was just about forgotten."

"It's possible," Clef admitted, "though, I must say, I never considered that particular possibility."  He looked at his young companion standing beside him as his eyes began to swell with liquid.  He knew he never should have entrusted such information in a little boy.

"That means…" Adam began, struggling desperately to hold back tears, "that she could be in danger…  We could be in danger!"  He ran to Clef and buried his face in his robes.  "If we are in danger, then the Magic Knights will come for us, right?" he pleaded through muffled cries.

"The Magic Knights… Well, my boy, it's far time that you go back to your people.  When you return, tell them I have defeated the monster and the girl, Ally, is in my care."

"Isn't that lying?" Adam asked, confused with the sudden tone in Clef's voice.

"For now, please," Clef said quietly.

Adam nodded and within the blink of an eye he found himself standing in the middle of Town Square, safe and unscathed.

Clef had bigger things to worry about though, and this was one of them.  "Is it true that if something from another world appeared here, that something from our own world could appear there?" he questioned himself.  "And…if this world switching does propose a threat to Cephiro, will the Magic Knights come back to save us?  Would I get to see Umi?"  He sighed.  "Umi…"

So what do you think?  This is partially a romance so Umi/Clef or Umi/Ascot?  I've been undecided for quite some time….

Yes, I know that makes two cliffhangers… however, I like to go back and forth between Cephiro and Tokyo.

E-Mail me at IceMaiden@Cephiro.com


	4. Thoughts on Cephiro

Thoughts on Cephiro

Fuu Hououji hung up her white cord phone as softly as could while trying to hold back the frustration that she felt.  Neither Hikaru nor Umi were home.  She had called them each nearly a dozen times.  "I hope neither of them have caller I.D," she laughed to no one, for there would be a lot of messages.

She let out a deep sigh and looked at the sleeping child on her bed.  Looking at her brought a feeling almost chilling.  She feared that she would need the both of them soon.  Something had to be wrong.  How could it be possible that someone from Cephiro could just magically appear in the park by her house?  The idea was just incredible!

            She shook her head and feared that her nerves needed to be settled a second time, so Fuu gracefully walked down her stairs to the kitchen to make some green tea – but not before checking on Ally one last time.  She continued to stay as quiet as possible, for she did not want to awaken her.  "That poor girl," she thought aloud as she placed the kettle on the stove once she had reached her kitchen.  "I can't believe she just collapsed on my bed when we got here.  She must be so exhausted from hiding there all day.  I can only imagine how scared she was.  I remember how frightened I was when I first appeared in Cephiro."  This day truly was very aggravating.  No matter what Fuu did to try to keep her mind off of Cephiro, something always seemed to remind her about it, and with Ally, it was nearly impossible to forget.  All she could appear to think about was Cephiro.

The teapot began to hum as Fuu had an epiphany of sorts.  She quickly turned the gas down and she began to go over the many cluttered thoughts in her mind.  It was true, wasn't it?  She had been trying to forget about Cephiro.  She had been trying to forget in order to get over Ferio.  Now she realized that it was not possible.  Cephiro was indeed the land of the will, and it willed her not to forget about it.  Ferio willed her not to forget about him.  Fuu frowned.  "You're kinda pretty when you smile," Ferio had once told her a long time ago.  She rolled her eyes and began to grin once more.  She even thought about Ferio when she frowned.  How pathetic was that?  

            Much to her dismay, her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of her doorbell.  After a short jog to the door, Fuu's dismay, however, managed to turn into happiness as she soon found that her visitor was none other than one of her best friends, Umi.

            "Miss Umi!" she exclaimed as she welcomed her in.  "What ever are you doing here?"

            Umi smiled and her blue eyes twinkled.  "I was in the neighborhood and thought maybe I could stop by for a while.  I'm not intruding, am I?"

            Fuu shook her head solemnly.  "No!  Not at all!  In fact, I have been trying to reach you about something that is very important."

            Umi looked at her friend with deep concern.  "What is it?"

            Fuu frowned.  "Please follow me."

            Fuu lead Umi up to her bedroom where Umi was immediately alarmed at the scratched and bruised child sleeping in her bed.

            "Is she okay?" Umi asked, wide-eyed.

            "I think so…" Fuu covered the girl with another blanket.  "She has been through quite a lot, coming from Cephiro and all."

            Umi's jaw nearly hit the floor.  "That girl's from Cephiro?!" she screamed.

            Fuu winced.  "Quiet!  She's sleeping remember?"

            "Oh, sorry."  Umi's eye's softened.  "How did she get here and how did you find her?"

            Fuu sat down on the bed beside Ally and stroked her hair softly.  "Well, I have no clue how she got here, but I found her in the park deep in the forest."

            Umi crossed her arms.  "Then how do you know she's from Cephiro?"

            Fuu knew explaining this to Umi would be difficult and rubbed her forehead, hoping to rid herself of the oncoming headache.  "Well, allow me to start from the beginning."  She then proceeded to explain how she had been thinking about Cephiro then how she found Ally.  The last thing she told Umi was her own personal belief on why Ally was really there.  "I think she's a reminder."

            "A reminder?"

            "So that we don't forget.  I know I don't want to forget, but lately I've been trying harder and harder to do so."

            Umi brushed her blue hair back behind her ear.  "That's funny, because so have I.  I miss… certain people there," she stated uneasily.  "I just miss them so much that it hurts."

            "I know exactly what you mean," Fuu answered, feeling a bit relieved to hear that comment.

Following that, there was a long moment of silence, then a whisper from Umi.  "If you could go back to Cephiro, would you?"

Fuu avoided Umi's watchful eyes and turned her back to her.  "Well, yes.  I believe I would."

"Mmm.  Even if you could never return?"

Fuu turned to face Umi again.  "I…. Don't know…"

Umi looked at Fuu sympathetically.  "You miss Ferio."

Fuu bowed her head.  "You know, Umi, I think… I think I'd stay."

"Yeah, I think I'd stay, too.  I mean, really, there's nothing for me to do in Cephiro.  There isn't any malls-"

"No, I mean in Cephiro," Fuu stated rather harshly, which was very out of character for her.  She didn't intend on it, though.  She had simply been trying to fool herself again.  She wanted to be in Cephiro so badly.

Umi backed up.  "Whoa, Fuu!  Settle down!"

Fuu grinned cheerfully as convincingly as she could.  "I am sorry, Miss Umi!  I didn't know what I was saying.  Now let us not worry about such trivial matters.  What we need t worry about now is Ally."

"And we have to contact Hikaru.  She needs to be in on this as well," Umi added.

"That's right!  It's been nearly an hour since I last called her!" Fuu exclaimed running for the phone.  She paused for a moment.  "What should I say if I reach her?"

Umi thought for a moment.  "If you try to explain what happened over the phone, it'll get Hikaru way excited.  Just ask her to come over and that it's important.  Oh, and tell her I'm here, too and that I'm sleeping over!"

Fuu looked at Umi strangely.  "You are?"

Umi grinned.  "It would be very rude of me to leave my little cousin, Ally, here with you.  I don't think your _parents_ would like that."

Fuu ran over and hugged Umi.  "Oh!  Thank you, Miss Umi!  You are so considerate!"

"Hey, that's what friends are for!  Now go over there and call Hikaru."

Fuu ran once more over to the phone beside her bed and dialed Hikaru's number.  It rang once, twice, three times…

"Hello?" asked a cheerful young voice.

"Miss Hikaru?"

"Fuu!" Hikaru exclaimed, beaming brightly.  "What's up?"

"Well… umm… Umi is here, at my house-"

"Umi's there?  Tell Umi I said hi!"

Fuu turned to Umi.  "She said-"

"Hi?" Umi rolled her eyes.  "Yeah, I think I heard her.  Just tell her to get her butt over here."

Fuu went back to the phone.  "I have been informed to tell you that you should come over here…"

"By Umi?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I'll be allowed out.  It is Saturday.  I'll be over in an hour.  Okay?"

"That sounds good."

"Hey!" Umi hollered, "tell her to make sure she can sleep over!"

Fuu shushed Umi and pointed to Ally.

Umi cringed.  "Oh, right," she said in a whisper.

"Can you sleep over?"  Fuu asked Hikaru, as she began to get angry about all the relaying of information she was being asked to do.

There was a moment of silence on Hikaru's end then she came back.  "Oh, everything will be fine.  I have to pack my stuff, though.  So, I'll see you guys soon!  Bye!"

"Bye, Miss Hikaru."  Fuu hung up the phone after she heard Hikaru's phone click and fell back into a chair.

Umi giggled.  "This will be great!  It'll be the three of us together again!"


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

I added a whole lot to "Thoughts On Cephiro".  I didn't like the way it ended, so I pretty much doubled the chapter.  Please read it or reread it.

Feel free to contact me for any reason:

IceMaiden@Cephiro.com


End file.
